


[Podfic] You Don't Even Know My Name

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Mary Morstan, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The spider's web: She finds an innocuous corner in which to spin her web. The longer the web takes, the more fabulous its construction. She has no need to chase. She sits quietly, her patience a consummate force; she waits for her prey to come to her on their own, and then she ensnares them, injects them with venom, rendering them unable to escape. </em> </p><p>--- Donna Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Don't Even Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Don't Even Know My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256744) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



> Thanks to splix for permission to record, and apologies for the attempted Sheffield accent.

 

Length: 26:57

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n24ajpd9o3k1aeh/You+Don%27t+Even+Know+My+Name+by+splix.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1gccr7xj3c71560/You+Don%27t+Even+Know+My+Name+by+splix.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/you-dont-even-know-my-name-by-splix))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-dont-even-know-my-name))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Paradise Circus (Ji-Sook Yim piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDQ1aHOC53U) \- Massive Attack + Zeds Dead Remix


End file.
